I Need to Believe in Ghosts
by eternalkuro
Summary: Jaejoong yang tidak percaya akan hantu, melihat sesosok misterius dengan penampilan yang menyeramkan.Tapi bukan sosok tersebut yang membuatnya percaya akan hantu, tapi sosok lain yang bersamanya saat itu. YunJae/oneshoot/


**I NEED TO BELIEVE IN GHOSTS**

 **YunJae**

.

.

.

.

 _Namaku_ _Kim Jaejoong dan aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu hingga hari itu, hari dimana aku melihat mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya._

.

.

.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali, ingin rasanya kujatuhkan tubuh ini ke ranjang empuk milikku, memejamkan mata dan berlayar mengarungi samudra mimpi. Tugas kuliah yang kudapat akhir-akhir ini membuatku jadi sering pulang malam, membuat tubuhku seolah remuk dari dalam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lift yang akan membawaku ke lantai apartemenku, apartemen sederhana yang lebih mirip bangunan tua berlantai 7, dan aku tinggal di lantai 5 gedung ini. Dengan kaki yang sedikit tidak rela kubawa berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu lift, kutekan tombol dan kulihat lift tersebut sedang berada di lantai teratas gedung ini.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menunggunya turun hingga lantai dasar, tapi tubuhku sudah tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama jika harus menaiki tangga yang ada di sebelah lift. Ayolah apartemenku di lantai 5 dan dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak bertenaga mana mungkin aku nekat menaiki tangga, bisa-bisa besok aku ditemukan terkapar mengenaskan di salah satu anak tangga.

Saat aku sedang menunggu lift itu turun, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah punggungku. Suara gesekan yang dengan tanpa permisi membuat bulu-bulu di tengkukku berdiri seketika, dan hembusan angin yang menerpa leherku sukses membuat jantungku berdebar seperti habis maraton keliling Seoul.

Awalnya aku berpikir normal dengan menyakinkan diri jika suara itu berasal dari suara AC yang dinyalakan oleh pemilik apartemen walau itu mustahil, orang bodoh mana yang mau membuang listrik percuma dengan menyalahkan AC di lobby apartemen murah seperti tempatku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, juga ke arah belakang dengan sedikit penasaran, hingga akhirnya aku melihat sesuatu yang muncul dari sudut pojokan gelap di lobby apartemenku yang memang jarang diberikan penerangan guna menghemat biaya listrik.

Mataku membulat seketika saat melihat sesuatu yang menatapku dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah yang tidak bisa kugambarkan secara jelas karena terlihat sangat mengerikan, sungguh sangat mengerikan dengan kulit pucat dan cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir dari pelipisnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun satu hal yang kutahu jika dia adalah seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang dan memakai gaun putih.

Oh, Tuhan! Dia menyeret tubuhnya yang berbalut gaun berlumuran darah dengan jari-jari tangan terulur mencoba meraih tubuhku.

"Ahhh... grrrhhh..."

Aku terkejut dan kakiku lemas saat mendengar suaranya yang terdengar seperti geraman hewan buas yang kelaparan. Hampir aku berteriak histeris, tapi otakku membuatku berpikir untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kupukul tombol lift dengan panik secara berulang-ulang hingga telapak tanganku sakit, berharap lift tersebut segera turun dan menyelamatkanku dari sosok mengerikan yang coba meraih tubuhku.

Tring

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan aku segera melompat kedalam, ngeri bercampur lega membuatku hampir menangis, dan tanpa kusadari tubuhku menabrak sesuatu karena aku memejamkan mataku berusaha untuk tidak melihat yeoja mengerikan yang mengejarku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara khas namja terdengar ditelingaku.

Kubuka mataku dan kudapati seorang namja bermata mirip musang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan heran, namun mataku membulat saat melihat pintu lift belum tertutup dan sosok itu terus menyeret tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah mendekatiku inci demi inci.

Dengan panik kutekan tombol lift lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, berharap pintu lift secepatnya tertutup, bahkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di telapak tangan kuabaikan. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya menjauh dari sosok berlumuran darah yang sedang mengejarku, sementara namja yang berdiri di sebelahku menatapku dengan ekspresi keheranan karena tingkahku yang terliat aneh dimatanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau menekan tombol terlalu keras, apa tanganmu tidak sakit?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tercekat.

"Melihat apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Itu, yeoja berlumuran darah yang sedang merangkak ke arah sini" tunjukku pada sosok diluar yang sedang berusaha mendekat.

Namja bermata musang itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk jariku lalu dahinya berkerut.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun" ucapnya datar.

"Itu, yeoja yang itu! Ya Tuhan, dia semakin dekat!" ucapku panik sambil terus menekan tombol lift secara brutal.

Aku terus menekan tombol lift dengan panik, namun pintu lift itu masih saja terbuka seolah masih menunggu seseorang atau apalah itu masuk kedalam lift, hingga akhirnya pintu tersebut mulai tertutup secara perlahan.

Hal yang terakhir kuingat dari sosok itu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong dan akhirnya dia menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu lift.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, baru kali ini aku merasakan ketakutan seperti ini dan membuat tubuhku lemas seperti tidak bertenaga. Hingga sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Ingin rasanya aku menangis saat itu juga, tapi itu akan membuat harga diriku sebagai namja hancur, jadi sebisa mungkin aku menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata agar tidak menetes.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa tanganmu sakit?" tanyanya sedikit panik, mungkin karena melihatku sedang menahan tangis dan dia mengira akibat sakit di telapak tanganku.

"Apa kau tidak melihat yeoja tadi?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Yeoja? Rasanya tadi hanya kau yang berdiri di depan lift lalu masuk dengan melompat tiba-tiba dan menabrakku" ucapnya bingung.

"Kau serius tidak melihat yeoja berlumuran darah yang merangkak berusaha mengejarku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihatmu"

"Benarkah?"

Namja bermata musang itu menganggukan kepalanya, tapi aku tidak percaya sepenuhnya jadi kutatap saja matanya mencari kebohongan disana.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, kau terpesona padaku?" ucapnya sedikit menggodaku.

"Apa? Enak saja, aku hanya mencari kebohongan dimatamu"

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan?" selidiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, aku rasa kau jujur" jawabku cuek.

"Baguslah, oh ya namaku Jung Yunho" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri padaku.

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Kau tinggal di lantai 5, Jaejoong-ssi?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ne, kau sendiri?" aku baru menyadari jika tombol lift hanya mengarah pada lantai 5, lantai apartemenku.

"Wah, berarti kita tinggal dilantai yang sama rupanya" ucapnya senang. "Aku tinggal di unit 504, kau sendiri?"

Aku terkejut saat dia menyebutkan unit apartemennya yang ternyata bersebelahan denganku, tapi kenapa aku jarang sekali melihatnya, lebih tepatnya tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali.

"Ternyata kita tetangga, aku di unit 503. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Itu mungkin karena aku lebih banyak kerja malam, hehehehe" ucapnya diiringi kekehan.

"Memangnya kau kerja apa?" tanyaku yang lebih mirip seperti sedang mengintrogasi tersangka.

"Aku kerja di RedOcean sebagai DJ" ucapnya dengan nada bangga.

Kuanggukan kepalaku, RedOcean atau biasa disingkat RO adalah klub malam yang sangat terkenal di Seoul, dan tempatnya cukup jauh dari sini. Dia bekerja disana dari malam hingga pagi, pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya, aktivitasku berkebalikan dengannya. Tapi kenapa tadi dia tidak keluar dari lift dan malah ikut aku naik ke atas.

"Ada barang yang tertinggal, jadi aku memutuskan kembali lagi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau ikut naik bersamaku" jelasnya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Tring

Pintu lift terbuka kembali saat telah sampai di lantai 5, dengan perasaan sedikit takut aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum kekuar dari lift, waspada jika yeoja tadi tiba-tiba muncul. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas seperti apa penampilan yeoja itu, wajah pucat dengan tatapan mata kosong dan darah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan juga mengotori dres miliknya, Yunho yang melihatku bertingkah autis malah terkekeh.

"Kau sedang apa, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku... Aku antisipasi jika yeoja tadi muncul lagi di hadapanku"

Tak

Kurasakan sedikit sakit di dahiku, tidak kusangka namja yang baru berkenalan denganku menyentil dahi mulusku. Dengan kesal kuelus dahiku yang sedikit sakit.

"Kau terlalu banyak belajar, jadi otakmu kelelahan dan membuatmu berhalusinasi. Istirahatkan otakmu sebelum meleleh" ucapnya santai lalu melenggang keluar lift.

Bagaimana dia tahu jika aku terlalu banyak belajar, apa dia dukun?

"Aku bukan dukun, hanya sekali lihat saja sudah terlihat jelas jika kau terlalu banyak belajar" ucapnya santai melewatiku begitu saja.

"Tapi jika kau tidak melihat yeoja tadi dan aku melihatnya, jangan-jangan dia hantu" ucapku asal.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arahku "Aku rasa tidak, bukankah kau tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu?"

"Aku berpikir logis dan hanya percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat" ucapku mantap penuh percaya diri.

Yunho menganngkat bahunya lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

"Terserah kau, tapi yang pasti yeoja yang tadi kau lihat bukanlah hantu. Jika sudah waktunya kau akan melihat mereka, mereka yang kau anggap tidak ada dan setelahnya kupastikan kau akan percaya" ucapnya penuh misteri tepat sebelum dia masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya.

Sudahlah, tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah dan otakku sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir jernih untuk mencerna ucapannya yang sedikit terdengar aneh, mungkin ada baiknya aku mengistirahatkan otakku sebelum meleleh seperti ucapannya tadi. Ah, aku butuh ranjangku!

Akupun segera menuju apartemenku lalu menjatuhkan diri di ranjang empuk yang sudah memanggil dan menggodaku untuk menidurinya, persetan dengan mandi, yang terpenting untukku saat ini adalah tidur.

 **.**

 **-xXx-**

 **.**

Satu bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu terjadi.

Akhirnya aku percaya dengan yang namanya hantu, apa yang kulihat waktu itu bukanlah manusia. Aku percaya adanya hantu saat aku melihat sebuah berita yang disiarkan oleh stasiun berita terkenal keesokan harinya.

Bukan, bukan tentang berita seorang yeoja yang menjadi korban pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Yeoja yang sempat menyeret tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah dan tewas tepat beberapa inci dari pintu lift, dan kejadian itu terjadi di lobby apartemenku. Sehingga membuatku harus rela menaiki tangga hingga lantai apartemenku karena lift diberikan garis polisi dan tidak bisa digunakan hingga penyelidikan selelsai, dan itu sungguh sangat menyiksaku. Naik tangga lima lantai dalam keadaan lelah setiap hari sungguh membuat kakiku terasa ingin lepas dari persendiannya.

Sayangnya berita itu tidak menarik perhatianku, karena aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan yeoja yang ternyata tinggal di lantai bawah apartemenku. Melainkan berita tentang perkelahian di sebuah klub malam yang sangat terkenal di Seoul yang menyebabkan satu orang tewas ditusuk saat berusaha melerai perkelahian dan 5 orang terluka cukup serius, dan yang menjadi korban tewas adalah seorang karyawan klub malam tersebut yang bekerja sebagai DJ, kejadian itu terjadi satu jam sebelum aku pulang ke apartemenku.

Dan orang itu saat ini sedang duduk dihadapanku dan tersenyum manis terhias diwajahnya, namja yang menjadi korban itu adalah Jung Yunho, DJ yang bekerja di RedOcean. Dan sejak itu aku percaya jika hantu itu benar-benar ada.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku kesal, semenjak kejadian itu, Jung Yunho terus saja mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Mulai dari mengikutiku saat kuliah, hingga menggangguku saat di rumah. Aku tidak pernah mengira jika ternyata Yunho sangatlah pervert, dia sering sekali melakukan tidakan kurang ajar, seperti mengintip saat aku sedang mandi, padahal kami sama-sama namja. Dia juga sering memelukku saat sedang tidur, mencium bibirku dan juga meraba-raba tubuhku.

Awalnya aku memang merasa kesal dengan kehadiran Yunho, tapi setelahnya aku merasa biasa saja dan mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya yang terkadang sedikit menyusahkan dengan cara memanfaatkannya saat ujian. Dengan santainya dia berjalan-jalan di kelas saat ujian tanpa ada yang menyadarinya dan melihat setiap jawaban milik temanku lalu memberitahukannya padaku. Alasan dia mengikutiku juga termasuk konyol, dia menyukaiku dan ternyata wajahku mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih bersama orang lain.

Hampir setiap hari selama sebulan ini aku selalu dikejutkan oleh hal-hal diluar nalar. Setiap hari Yunho selalu membawa 'mereka' ke apartemenku, mereka yang kumaksud adalah para mahluk yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa. Dan yang membuatku kesal adalah, Yunho mengenalkan pada mereka jika aku adalah kekasihnya. Dasar hantu bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau berpacaran dengannya, walau kuakui dia cukup tampan dan juga manly.

Sedangkan yeoja yang pernah kulihat sebulan yang lalu di depan lift, aku juga bertemu dengannya keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu dan dia sangat marah padaku karena tidak membantunya saat sedang sekarat, salahnya sendiri muncul dengan penampilan mengerikan seperti itu. Dia juga kadang menjahiliku dengan menjatuhkan barang-barang di apartemenku dan membuat keributan saat aku sedang tidur, dan itu membuatku harus terjaga sepanjang malam. Menyebalkan sekali bukan caranya membalas dendam padaku, dan itu semua karena Yunho yang berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan menyakinkanku jika yeoja itu hanya halusinasi yang berasal dari otakku yang dalam mode kelelahan.

Entah ini menjadi sebuah anugerah atau kesialan bagiku, semakin hari aku mulai semakin bisa merasakan kehadiran 'mereka' selain Yunho dan si yeoja yang hobi menjahiliku, bahkan beberapa dari 'mereka' bisa kulihat dengan sangat jelas dan nyata. Dan semenjak saat itu aku percaya jika 'mereka' benar-benar ada di sekelilingku, sesuatu yang ada tapi juga tiada.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Ga terasa besok babeh Jung mulai wajib militer menyusul si emak yang juga sedang menjalankan tugas negara. Semoga bisa kembali secepatnya dan berkumpul lagi bersama emak gajah dan anak-anaknya.

 **\- Kuro -**


End file.
